gunpla_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Infobox Mobile suit/doc
__NOEDITSECTION__ To use this template, enter the following and fill in the appropriate fields. Any field left blank will not show up. Don't forget to include brackets, to make the fields into links. Some side notes: #Please remember to include the era AND type, it is important for the categories to work. #The fields image2, and image3, are for transformations of mobile suits, if a mobile suit has multiple attachments, and photos are available, include relevant data in the infobox in the Optional Equipments section and, if no page for this alteration exists, put the image and the name of the alteration at the bottom of the page in a gallery. #Also for armaments, SpecEquip and OptionalEquip do not forget to add *''' in front of each part of the list. Here is an example for the lists: | armamento = *2 x Arma *2 x Otra Arma *Escudo Simple Variable Guide Lists seperated by a semicolon indicate only one of the items in the list is used. *'''customtabwidth: width of the infobox table. *'officialName:' Name of Mobile suit to be displayed a top of infobox (leave blank if it is same as page name) *'image:' filename of first image (Mobile Suit Mode) *'customwidth:' *'name:' Caption for the image. *'image2:' filename of second image (Mobile Armor Mode) *'image3:' filename of third image (Other Modes) *'name2:' Caption for the image2. *'name3:' Caption for the image3. Tipo de unidad *'type:' Mobile Suit; Mobile Armor; Transformable Mobile Weapon; Ship; *'purpose:' Mass Production; Custom; Prototype; Limited Production; Commander *'usage:' Space, Air, Ground, Underground, Sea, Underwater (Separate these with a forward slash /') *'usagestyle: Artillery; Close Quarter Combat; Reconnaissance; Heavy Weapons; Support Fighter; Satellite System Loading; Worker; Flagship; Sniper; (only the primary usage style) *'usertype:' Civilian; Newtype; Innovator; etc? Perfile *designation *archetype *ShipLine *namesake *'first:' Month Day, Year; Month, Year; Year; *'last:' Month Day, Year; Month, Year; Year; *manufacturer: Designers and/or Builders. *'operator:' Factions that use it. *'pilot:' Pilots, Or Captain. Características generales *'height:' (meters), length (meters), width (meters), wingspan (meters), headheight (meters), sensorrange (meters) *mratio *'weight:' Max weight the frame can bare. (Metric Tons) *'emptyweight:' Standard Model weight without optional equip. (Metric Tons) *'powerplant:' *'poweroutput:' kW *'propulsion:' kg *'accommodation:' Pilot Location; Ship Accommodations (Such has ms catapult, hangers, etc.) *'armor:' *'armaments:' *'SpecEquip:' Specialized Equipment *'OptionalEquip:' *MobileWeapons' *'era:' Universal Century; Cosmic Era; Anno Domini; After Colony; After War; Future Century; Correct Century Guía avanzada Some side notes on each variable, as their intended uses. *'officialName''' is intended to be the name of designation followed by the name of the unit. *'name' is the name of the unit without the designation. *'customtabwidth' is for a custom width of the table, if none is entered the standard of 260 will be used. *'customwidth' is for a custom width for the images, if none is entered the standard of 260 will be used. *'image' a basic standard image of the unit, generally if this is a transformable type unit, then please include the mobile suit mode in this field. *'name2' the secondary mode name. *'image2' an image of the secondary mode. *'name3' in the rare case it has a third mode, the third mode name. *'image3' a image of the third mode. *'designation' the factory designation numbers - the model numbers. *'archetype' is for the parent model of the unit if this suit is a variant OR what suit model it is descendant from. *'ShipLine' is for ships of a line. Usually for a page about a class of ship. *'namesake' is for what a class of ship is named after. *'type' is for generally displaying what type of mobile suit it is in the infobox. It is also for the categorization of the page. :Here are some shortcuts to save space, TMA=Transformable Mobile Armor, TMS=Transformable Mobile Suit, MS=Mobile Suit, MA=Mobile Armor, MP=Mobile Pod. :Some further notes, due to the fact that when a mobile suit transforms it is both a armor and a suit, the page will list it as a transformable mobile weapon. *'purpose' Acceptable fields are: Mass Production, Prototype, Custom, Commander, Civilian; This is the reason why the unit was Produced; Note: if it is a custom gundam unit, then please leave this field blank. *'usage' this field is for where the mobile suit is used such as General Purpose (All purpose) Ground, Water, Space, Amphibious, Air'' (Ground/Water). Environment *'usagestyle' this field is for combat, heavy assault, assault, etc. modes *'usertype' this field is for the type of user that the mobile suit was designed to be operator by. *'first' first appearance of mobile suit. Please do not include the Era. Format should be: Month Day, Year *'last' for custom mobile suits that are destroyed, they may be rebuilt, but if destroyed in one season and rebuilt in another, then please use this then. *'manufacturer' is for who built/designed the unit. *'operator' is for what faction is currently using this unit type. Typically if it is the same as the manufacturer this should be left blank. *'pilot' is for known pilots of units. When the type of unit is a ship such as a frigate/escort/mobile fortress/mothership/battleship/cruiser/transport, this field will be labeled in the infobox as captain. *'height' is the overall height of the the unit. *'length' is for how long ships are or mobile weapons that transform into ships are. *'width' is for how wide ships are or mobile weapons that transform into ships are. *'mratio' is for the mass ratio. (some articles seem to have this..) *'wingspan' is for the wingspan of aircraft or transformable mobile suits *'headheight' is for how tall the unit is to the top of the head unit. *'weight' is for the max gross weight of the unit. *'emptyweight' is for the standard weight of the unit. Also, this is for the displacement of water from sea ships. *'powerplant' is for the energy source of the unit. Here are some shortcuts to save space, UEB=Ultracompact Energy Battery, MUFR=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor, UFR=Ultracompact Fusion Reactor *'propulsion' for the propulsion type and force. *'sensorrange' is for the sensor range. *'poweroutput' is for how many kiloWatts the power-plant produces. *'accommodation' is for the accommodations for the pilot. Such as where the cockpit is in the unit. Here are some shortcuts to save space, POCC=Pilot only, Cockpit in chest, PO=Pilot only, CC=Cockpit in chest *'armor' is for the type of armor that the unit has. *'armaments' is for the weapons and defensive equipment that is standard on the unit. *'SpecEquip' is for equipment that is specific to this unit only, or a select few units only. *'OptionalEquip' equipment that is seen used by the mobile suit, but is not standard. *'MobileWeapons' is for ships that carry units. Also, for Mobile Bits. *'era' is for the categorization of the page, as well as the fields first/last. Además *'type:' #transformable mobile armor=Transformable Mobile Weapon #transformable mobile suit=Transformable Mobile Weapon #tmw=Transformable Mobile Weapon #tms=Transformable Mobile Weapon #tma=Transformable Mobile Weapon #ms=Mobile Suit #ma=Mobile Armor #mw=Mobile Weapon #mp=Mobile Pod **''ship'' #ship #escort #escort ship #mobile fortress #mothership #frigate #battleship #cruiser #transport *'powerplant:' #UEB=Ultracompact Energy Battery #MUFR=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor #UFR=Ultracompact Fusion Reactor *'accomodation:' #PO=Pilot Only #POCC=Pilot Only, cockpit in Chest #POCH=Pilot Only, cockpit in Head Templates Complete Variable Template Commonly Used Template Commonly Used Ship Template UnCommonly Used Mobile Fight Points